Parker Booth's Little Sister
by K.T.Rose
Summary: She's my little sister, I'm her big brother. It's my job to stick up for her, protect her. It's what a big brother does. (Summary is not the greatest, but I hope readers will like the stories inside better. :) )
1. My Family

**Well, I don't own Bones or any of its stars. This will just be a bunch of one shots of Parker with his little sister. Reviews are welcome and appreciated! This is just the starting out chapter, and I will take any ideas people have to offer! :)**

* * *

_**My Family:**_

My name is Parker. I'm the son of Seeley Joseph Booth and Rebecca. My mom didn't marry my father, and I don't know why. But, I'm okay with that. I like Temperance, and I love my little sister Christine Angela Booth. When I held my baby sister for the first time, I knew right then I loved her with all my heart. My heart was thundering, pulse racing, scared she'd hate me, she'd start crying or something. But, then she smiled up at me.

This is where I belonged, with Temperance, my dad, and Christine. My family. I loved my mom, don't get me wrong, but I had and _actual_ family now. Not the people my mom and dad had on agains and off agains with. Christine is growing up fast, learning how to walk, talk, and eat by herself. She'll be in school soon, with me. God help the kid that goes to pick on her, make fun of her, I'll make them wish they hadn't picked on Parker Booth's little sister.

She's my little sister, I'm her big brother. It's my job to stick up for her, protect her. It's what a big brother does.


	2. She's growing up

**Well, I'm back. I hope you like this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks to my reviewers, you guys rock! (I don't own anything.) **

* * *

_**She's growing up:**_

"Now Parker, I want you to keep an eye on Christine." I looked up from adjusting my backpack strap into my Dad's eyes. He looked the same as always, from the black suit, to the trademark _cocky_ belt buckle, right down to his crazy socks. I smiled. "Yeah, Dad. I will." I looked over my shoulder at Christine, with her blonde hair pulled into little pig tails, her pink sandals, jean shorts and pink top.

She was going to be in kindergarten, I was going to be in the fourth grade. I watched as she struggled with the pink polka dot strap of her backpack, her face set, her blue eyes determined as she tried to untwist the strap. I gently pushed her hands out-of-the-way. "Here, let big brother help." I murmured as I untwisted the strap and held out the strap for her to stick her arm through. "Thanks Parker." She smiled up at me.

I held out my hand out for her to take. I looked back at my dad. "We have to go, I don't want to miss the bus." He nodded, turned for the kitchen, then turned back around. "You...Uh, want me to walk you? 'Cause I can..." He trailed off, looking troubled. I shook my head. "No, dad. We're okay." I reassured him. "Okay, well, I love you both, and Bones will be there at exactly three to pick you both up." He reminded me. "Three. Okay, we'll be ready." I called over my shoulder as Christine ran for the door, dragging me behind her.

"Love you Daddy!" Christine called out as she flung the door open and threw a toothy grin over her shoulder at dad. I looked over my shoulder one last time, to see the tears in my dad's eyes as he closed the door behind us.

I knew what it was. His little girl was growing up on him. She was growing up on me too.


	3. I had time (Part one)

**Well, here's another one for you. This one came from a dark corner of my mind. Sorry if readers don't like it! (Though I secretly hope you do)! Lol! Anyways, don't own Bones or any of its stars. Thanks for reviewing! Part two should be up soon.**

* * *

_**I had time (Part one):**_

The locker room had gone quiet, and the only sounds were the showers dripping and voices of two other guys. I was towel drying my hair when their voices drifted to me from two lines of lockers over. "Do you know Christine Booth?" A voice asked. I stiffened, letting the towel fall limp around my neck. "Parker Booth's younger sister? The freshman? Yeah I know her." A voice answered back.

I took the towel from around my neck and threw it in my locker, quietly closing the door. "Well, she's kinda hot, in a geeky way. Well, I'm going to smooch up to her, then I'm going to get her into bed by the end of the month." The voice laughed, then I knew then who these two goons were. Anthony Winston and Wesley Smith. Two other guys on the football team. I gritted my teeth.

Taking deep breath's to calm my nerves, I tried to bring my anger down. I still have time to warn Christine what this goon planned for her. I _had_ time.

**~Parker Booth's Little Sister~**

I waited by the front doors for Christine. What was taking her so long? It wasn't like her to be so late. I was supposed to meet her at the front doors at three. It was now three thirty. I was getting worried. Checking the time one last time, I made my way down the now empty hallway, my boots _clunking_ along the tile floor of the school. A scream pierced the walls.

My heart started thumping painfully against my ribs, and my feet pounded against the floor as I followed the scream as it echoed off the walls. My heart knew who it was before my mind could process it. Christine. I came to a stop when I saw what was in front of me. Christine was shoved up against the wall, her arms pinned against by her sides, her eye blacked and her lip bloodied.

And who had her pinned against the wall? No other than Anthony Winston. Her big blue eyes caught mine. "Parker," She sobbed out. I wasn't looking at a half-grown woman anymore, but my little sister at the age of five when she skinned her knee and needed my help.

I saw red. Before I could think, I had Anthony by the shirt collar and threw him on the floor. He gave a sickening smile. "It was all going great before she decided to punch me." I punched him in the nose. "Well, I'm going to do a lot worse." Then I proceeded to beat him until his face was covered in blood and I had a black eye myself.

"Parker! Parker! That's enough!" I dimly heard Christine yell at me. She grabbed my arm from punching Anthony's face again and pulled me back. "That's enough!" She cried out. I finally looked at what I had done. I had broken Anthony's nose and split both of his lips. I stepped back as Christine dragged me away from Anthony. "We have to go, we have to go!" She called out again and again as she dragged me from Anthony.

**~Parker Booth's Little Sister~**

I was in the bathroom washing my knuckles when I heard Dad and Bones come through the front door. Christine looked over from her place on the toilet holding a bag of peas to her eye. I looked down at my right hand. Yep, I'd broken it on Anthony's face, and my eye was black. But, Christine looked worse. No way of hiding this one from Bones and Dad.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered to me. I looked up from my hand. "Stay in our rooms for as long as possible." I murmured, wrapping a hand towel around my right hand, wincing as it stretched across my sensitive knuckles. "Your hand," She said, standing up and looking at my injury. I shook my head.

"It's fine." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Kids?" Dad called up the stairs. "Doing homework! Be down for dinner!" I called back. "Okay... see ya then." Dad called confusedly back. I looked at Christine, and we each filed quietly to our rooms.

**~Parker Booth's Little Sister~**

It wasn't very long later we were being called down. Both Christine and I met in the hallway, her eyes wide. "Kids? Parker, Christine? Can you please come down here?" Bones called up the stairs. I heard two new voices that didn't belong to Dad or Bones. Christine went first. I heard Bones gasp, and Dad demand what happened.

I went down next, and saw the two men in blue. Though, I didn't feel scared. Dad caught sight of the black eye, and the swollen hand. "What happened, Parker?" He asked quietly.

"I beat the hell out of Anthony Winston."


	4. I'll keep the monsters away

**Here's a fluffy chapter before I post part two of I had time. Tell me what you think in the reviews! Thanks to my reviewers, I love you guys! (I don't own Bones or any of its characters!)**

* * *

_**I'll keep the monsters away:**_

I heard the padding of feet in the hallway outside of my door. I was at my dad and Temperance's house this weekend, and before I went to bed, we played _Apples to Apples_, then watched _Finding Nemo_. Like a family should.

My bedroom door creaked open, and Christine walked in, in her pink princess pj's, and her teddy bear clutched under her arm. Tears streamed down her face. "Parker?" She hiccupped. I pulled my blue comforter off my head and peered over the side of my bed at her.

"Chrissy, what's the matter?" I asked as I sleepily swung my legs over the side of the bed. "I...had-" Hiccup. "A...nightmare." She held her arms up, teddy bear clutched tightly in her right hand. I gripped her firmly under the arms lifted her onto my lap. She held onto me for dear life. She wrapped her left arm around my neck, right she still clutched her teddy, and her face was pressed against my shoulder.

"What was the bad dream about?" I murmured as I gently rocked us back and forth. "I don't wanna talk about it," Christine sobbed into my shoulder. "It's okay, Chrissy. It was only a dream." I murmured. She shook her head violently, sending blonde curls flying. "I don't wanna go back to my room!" She cried out.

"Okay, okay. You can stay the night with me." I gently layed her down, then crawled up beside her. I pulled the blue comforter around us. Her breathing became slow, and steady, and I knew she was asleep. I gently kissed her forehead.

"You'll not have anymore bad dreams tonight. I'll keep the monsters away."

**~Parker Booth's Little Sister~**

Booth went into Christine's bedroom that morning to get her up for breakfast. The princess blankets were pulled back, but there was no Christine. He then went to Parker's room. He opened the door, and there were his children. Christine was cuddled up to Parker, her face in her Teddy, and Parker had his right arm threw over her.

His kids.


	5. Home is not always safe

**(If you read the first version of this chapter, the first paragraph was not in there for some reason. I don't know why. But, here it is, again! It should be almost perfect! Lol!)**

**Hey, well I'm back! I know this isn't part two, but this is another idea I had. I just thought, maybe though Booth and Bones don't want any of their work to follow them home, sometimes it does. Tell me what you think in the reviews! Part two of I had time should be up soon! Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are awesome! Reviews are welcome and appreciated! And, if you have any new ideas for this fanfiction, just tell me in the reviews or PM me. Thanks!**

* * *

_**Home is not always safe:**_

I was sitting on the couch, bowl of popcorn in my lap, and tv remote in my hand. Christine sat on the floor leaning against the couch. Every once in awhile her hand would dart up to snag a handful of popcorn. It was Dad's and Temperance's date night, and I promised Christine that we could watch a scary movie. Yep, that scary movie we were watching was Hallowen.  
I wasn't scared, no. I had watched this movie at least a dozen times before this. But I could already tell that Christine was going to have trouble sleeping tonight. The front door swung open, and I quickly switched the tv to Spongebob.

We weren't supposed to watch anything scary. I turned, with a smile on my face, to greet my dad's face, but instead met the barrel of a gun. My smile dropped, and I quickly jumped up, placing myself in front of a now standing Christine. "Who are you?" I demanded in a firm tone. If this person had broken in, the alarm system would have alerted the cops, and they'd be on their way. How long did it take before the cops got here? Five minutes? Seven? "You the kids of Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan. Well, they took my dad away from me, put him in prison. Maybe, they'll let him go for the lives of their kids." He sneered at us.

I could hear Christine taking deep breath's behind me, trying to keep calm. I reached behind me, placing my hands on the top of her arms, turning her toward the stairs so we could make a run for it and hopefully get out of the house without getting killed. I gripped her arms tight, and kept my eyes trained on the gun. "What did your father do?" I asked. I hoped to keep him stalled long enough for the police to get here. "He didn't do nothin'!" The man yelled, making Christine and I jump. "Okay, what did my parents accuse him of?" I asked gently, raising my hands from Christine's arms to put them in front of me, palms open, fingers spread.

"They accused him of murderin' some girl and dumpin' her on the side of the road." The man's gun wavered. I gently pushed Christine back another step toward the stairs. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my right arm, and I could feel her silent tears on my bare skin. How dare this man come into our home and threaten us? Where does he find the right to make my little sister cry?

"How do you know he's innocent?" I asked in my best soothing voice. Cause, now, I wanted to knock this man out for breaking into our home. "Cause he wouldn't hurt anybody!" He yelled again, tears streaming down his face. I gently nodded, keeping my hands still in front of me, I shoved Christine another step back until I heard the back of her shoes hit the bottom step.

The intruder finally caught onto our plan to stall. I saw him cock the gun and the look in his eye. Everything it seemed turned to slow motion. I turned, pushing Christine up the stairs first. I ran quickly after, when a shot went off, and there was a warm sensation running through my right shoulder. Christine ran into our parents bedroom, grabbing Dad's emergency phone and extra gun that he kept in the drawer beside his bed. I heard footsteps running up the stairs and I pushed her into the closet, closing the door behind us and locking it. I slid down the wall in front of her.

She turned on the phone, and the light from the screen lit the closet. Her eyes roamed the closet, and her eyes widened and she opened her mouth. "Parker," She gasped. She dove across the closet at me, grabbing my shoulder, causing me to gasp in pain. "He hit you. Oh my God. He hit you!" She cried out. I then felt the pain. I groaned. I cradled my right shoulder in my left hand. She ripped one of Dad's t-shirts off a hanger, and quickly pressed it to my shoulder. "Chrissy!" I gasped out.

It was the worse pain I'd ever felt. She got the phone in the hand she wasn't using to keep my blood in and dialed what I hoped was Dad. "Dad," She sobbed into the phone. I could faintly hear my dad's voice on the other end demanded what was the matter. "There's a man in the house, he-he-he said you convicted his dad. He's in the house. Dad, he has a gun, and he shot Parker! Daddy, I don't know what to do." I could hear his voice become more and more panicked over the line.

I heard the footsteps come into the bedroom, and I slapped my hand over Christine's mouth. She dropped the phone in her surprise, as it hit the ground, we could hear dad calling out our names. Christine sobbed into my hand, the knob started to jerk. I grabbed up the gun that Christine had left on the ground, because I knew that door wouldn't hold him long. I was right, he broke the door down, and raised the gun. Before he could get any shots off, I shot both of his knees, causing him to fall to the floor screaming.

I let the gun fall out of my left hand, lucky I had even hit him at all considering I was right-handed. Christine picked up the phone, but didn't say anything. I gently grabbed the phone out of her hands and pressed the phone to my left ear. She collapsed against me, her head on my chest, sobbing. "Dad?" I said into the phone. "Parker? Are you okay?" He demanded in a yell. "Not really, I've been shot. But, when you get here, make sure to bring two ambulances. I don't know if the guy is going to be able to walk out of here." "Why?" "Because I shot both of his knees."

**~Parker Booth's Little Sister~**

Booth ran up the stairs fifteen minutes later, Bones hot on his tail, and the paramedics following them. Booth ran into his room to find the closet door off of its hinges, the intruder laying on the ground, passed out, blood seeping from both knees. His eyes jerked to the closet, and there he saw Parker propped up against the closet wall, a t-shirt pressed against his shoulder. Christine held the t-shirt there, her hands covered in blood. She was okay, just shaken up. Parker got his attention again when he smiled. His face was pale, and sheet of sweat covered his face. His smile got bigger. "Hey, dad. I got him, didn't I?" Booth couldn't help it, he laughed. "Yeah you got him."

Booth turned around at the sound of the once passed out man screaming. His eyes widened when he caught Bones kicking the man's legs. "That's what you get for messing with my kids!" She yelled.


	6. I've got you

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Major writer's block, and just the fact that life has gotten in the way. Will update more when summer break comes! Also, tell me what you think of this chapter! (Not feeling really all that positive about this one. :/) Reviews are welcome and appreciated, as are idea's for the next chapter! Thanks to my reviewers, you guys rock!**

**A/N: On a side note, Parker and Christine both work for the FBI, Christine a corner, and Parker an FBI agent. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~KT **

* * *

_**I've got you:**_

I stood in the kiddy pool, holding my arms out. Christine stood on the edge of the pool, her pink one piece dry, an inner tube around her stomach, and floaties on her arms. "No, Parker! It's too scary!" She cried out, backing away from the pool, her pig tails shaking with each shake of her head. I held my arms stretched out, my fingers spread. "C'mon, Chrissy! You can do it! I've got you, I promise." I smiled for reassurance. Her blue eyes were wide, as she took a cautious step towards the edge of the pool.

"It's okay, Chrissy. I've got you," I took a step forward, keeping my smile in place. "Promise?" Her lip quivered. I nodded. "I promise..." She took a step forward, then jumped into the icy cold pool. She felt her big brother's arms wrap securely around her. She looked at her big brother, and saw the smile on his face. "See? I told you I've got you..."

**~Parker Booth's Little Sister~**

The memory ended as the nurse walked into the room, checking my sister's vitals. I opened my eyes as she checked the IV. "How she doing?" I asked in a low voice. The nurse looked at me. "She's doing better than she was yesterday," She replied, and my heart sank. Christine and I had been working a case in Detroit, and the gang that had done the murder was a pretty nasty gang.

The hit had been on me. I had pissed off the top dog, and he'd put out a hit on me. We were getting out of the car when two shots rang out. It happened too fast. The shooter had a bad aim. One shot hit me in leg, but Christine, Christine got the worst. A shot hit her point-blank between the ribs. She almost bled out on the sidewalk. There was a lot of blood, some of it mine, most of it Christine's. I held her in my arms, pressing hard into her stomach to stop the bleeding.

My phone was pinned between my shoulder and my ear, 911 on the line. I was crouched on the sidewalk, the pain in my leg ignored, as I held Christine. Her big blue eyes stared up at me, as I kept yelling for her to stay with me. The 911 doctor barely understood me. As Christine's eyes drifted closed, I whispered, "I've got you."

The ambulance took us to the hospital, and they rushed Christine off into the emergency surgery. That's when the doctor informed me I was also shot. I didn't want to believe him until he pointed to my leg, and I saw the blood seeping out. With much difficulty, they got the bullet out of me, and stitched me up within the hour. First I called dad and Bones, they were on their way here, then I called the FBI, to let them know that their head coroner -(Does the FBI even have a coroner? I don't know.)- and agent had been wounded.

The problem with Christine wasn't the bullet. That had exited her body. No, the problem was with the anesthetic. She couldn't pull herself out of it. The nurse exited the room, and I moved to sit on the edge of the hospital bed. I took my baby sister's hand and clasped it between my own. "C'mon, Christine. You can do this. You _can_ fight this." I whispered as a tear managed to find its way out of my eye and down my cheek. The tear landed on Christine's hand and I brushed it away.

"Look at that, you've got big bro crying." I laughed harshly. I looked up at her peaceful face, and another tear fell. "I've always said I've had you. And that's true. But why do I feel like I've failed?" I whispered. The door was flung open, and in flew Bones and dad. Both rushed to the bed. I silently moved out-of-the-way and took my place in the chair again. I rested my elbows on my knees, and my head on my fisted hands.

Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder, I looked up. Bone's eyes shined with tears then she held up an X-ray of ribs. "Parker, how much do you remember of what happened?" She asked in a voice thick with emotion. I told her everything from us walking into the diner, to being in the hospital. She gently shook her head. "No, Parker, the shooter didn't have bad aim. His aim was very good. These fractures-" She pointed to fractures on the ribs. "-Suggest the ribs were stretched."

I shook my head. "I don't understand..."I trailed off. She gave a small smile. "This shows that it was protective. Parker, the bullet she took, she took it for you. It would have killed you. She had _you_ this time."


	7. You don't mess with a Booth

**Hey, I'm back! I know it was yesterday that I last updated, but I wanted you to have some insight to what happened. Well, here it is! **

**(I own nothing but the idea!)**

**~KT**

* * *

_**You don't mess with a Booth:**_

I stood on the sidewalk where Christine and I had been shot. My suit jacket blew in the light wind, and my head was down where I studied the blood stains on the concrete. Mitch Jennings was now a wanted man by the FBI, if not for murder, but for the attempted murder of Christine. Lucky for me, he didn't know that he was wanted, _and_ I got to bring him in.

I waited for him. I knew word would flow through the streets and eventually get to him that the FBI agent he'd tried to kill was standing alive and well on his 'turf.' "Agent," his gruff voice interrupted my thoughts. I kept on an emotionless face as I turned to face him.

"Yes?" My voice was cold. The sight of his pale skin and stringy, greasy dark hair made me wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp then some. "I heard word you were in the hospital." His lips cracked into a smile at this. I gritted my teeth and tried to breathe evenly. "Yeah. Let your shooter know that he has a bad aim." I tried to smile, but couldn't quite accomplish it with thought of Christine laying in a hospital bed.

He shook his head, then actually let go of a laugh that made me ground my teeth until my jaw hurt. "Not from what I've heard," His matter of fact voice made me take a threatening step toward him. Before he could act, I had landed two punches on him, when he hit me back. I shoved him against the rough wall of a warehouse as I slapped handcuffs on him.

"This is for the attempted murder of Christine Booth." I after that I checked him for weapons, and low and behold, there was a hand gun stuffed in the waistband of his pants.

"Hmm." I said thoughtfully as I held the gun up for his dark, colorless eyes to see. "You see this, this here I can say you held against me, and the only way to defend myself was to hit you. If it were up to me, I would just be quiet." I gave a small smile when he glared at me.

"One thing you don't do is mess with a Booth. Big mistake, bud."

**~Parker Booth's Little Sister~**

I made it back to the hospital a little over three hours later. Jennings was booked, and after two hours of integration, he admitted to everything. The having a man shoot Christine. The murder. I don't know how he made it to running a gang, he was anything but strong-willed.

I gently opened the room door to see my dad sitting in a chair by the hospital bed, Bones on his lap. They were both asleep. I looked to the bed and saw that Christine was still asleep. She was breathing on her own now, so she was doing better, but she could be in a coma for a while. I walked over to Bones and dad and gently shook them awake. "C'mon you guys. Go back to the hotel," I stood back and let them get out of the chair, taking the seat they'd just left.

"Okay, we'll be back in a few hours though," Dad said as he and Bones left the room. Once the door gently closed behind them, I moved from the chair to sitting on the side of the hospital bed. I smiled at Christine's sleeping face. "I got him, Christine. He admitted to everything. He's going to be in prison for a good long time. We got him," I leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

When I pulled back, I let out a gasp. Staring at me were big blue eyes. "Parker?" Her voice was hoarse from the lack of use. "Yeah," I stood up and leaned over her. She grasped for my hand and when she found it, she squeezed tight. "Are you okay?" She whispered, and I silently nodded. She weakly smiled. "I was hoping so. I didn't take a bullet for you for nothing," She joked. This got a laugh from me, and bent down again to kiss her head.

"Yeah. You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm here to stay here for awhile."


	8. A dark day indeed

**Well, I'm back! I know its not been long since I updated, but I had to upload this one. Tell me what you think in the reviews! To my reviewers, you guys are awesome! Oh, and if any of my readers like to read Minecraft fanfiction, my friend Turtlelove2 writes awesome stories! Go check them out!**

**A/N: This chapter is to Caroline! I hope you like it!**

**Do not own Bones, only the idea for this fanfic!  
~KT**

* * *

_**A dark day indeed:**_

"You ready? I whispered. Christine nodded at me, and I could see the tears through the veil covering her face. It was sad that dad couldn't be here to see his little girl get married. He'd passed the year before, and the death still weighed heavy on our hearts. I patted Christine's hand that was in the crook of my elbow and gave an encouraging smile. The music began, and everyone rose to their feet. We began the slow walk up the aisle, Christine smiling through her tears.

My eyes caught Bones' eyes who stood in the first row by the Jeffersonian team. Tears ran down her cheeks as she smiled at me. I nodded, then took Christine's hand off of mine, and placed it in the hand of her intended. After that was done, I went to the seat that was assigned to me, right between Bones and Cam.

Bones looked at me with a sad, but happy smile. "I wish he could be here, Parker. I wish he could see Christine." I grabbed her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. "He is seeing, Bones. From Heaven," She didn't try to correct me, to tell me that Heaven wasn't real. She just gave another smile, then turned to watch the rest of the vows be exchanged.

Clay leaned down to kiss Christine, and everyone cheered. After Christine had been seated in a chair, the soft music began and the DJ announced that it was time for the Big brother and Little sister dance. I got up and held out my hand to Christine. She took it without hesitation, and I softly spun her onto the dance floor. Her white dress twirled, as did her long, curly blonde hair.

We spun in circles for a few moments, in silence. Her left hand was clasped in my right, and her left arm was on my shoulder. She layed her head on my shoulder, and whispered in my ear, "Thanks for giving me away, Parker." I smiled though it saddened me. This was supposed to my dad's job, and he got robbed of it. "What are big brothers for?" I asked as I again twirled her away from me.

She again layed her head on my shoulder, and I could feel the slight shaking of her shoulders. I looked down at the face that was pressed against the fabric suit jacket, to see the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hey," I whispered, and pulled her back enough to see her face. As we still moved with the steps, I gently wiped her tears away. "Don't cry, its your special day." She took a shaky breath. "Everyone cries at weddings, Parker." I laughed and pulled her closer to me. "Usually not the bride."

**~Parker Booth's Little Sister~**

After the dance had ended and I had seated Christine back into her seat, I reclaimed my seat. Suddenly, the music for _Hot Blooded_ started playing. "This song is for the late Seeley Booth who is sadly no longer with us. Mr. Booth, where ever you're at up there, I hope you hear this!" The DJ called out.

Bones' eyes widened a little. I smiled and stood up, offering my hand to Bones. "Bones, can I have this dance?" I held my hand out to her, and she placed her hand into mine. Though everyone else was dancing faster, I danced slow. Bones layed her head onto my shoulder and hugged me tight.

"Your doing so well, Parker. He'd be proud of you." She said. I nodded and placed my chin on top of her head.

While everyone danced fast, Bones and I danced slow caught in our memories, remembering all the good things about my dad. While everyone laughed, danced, ate, had fun, the people who knew Seeley Booth well thought about him and tried not to cry. Though it was a happy day, it was a dark day.

A dark day indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Please note that I don't plan to keep Booth dead, only for this one chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Just another day in the backyard

**Hi, everyone! I'm back! Thanks for still reading this, though I haven't updated that often! Thanks though! I love you all! Even the people that don't review! I see you too! Though please review! I love hearing back from you guys!**

**~KT**

* * *

_**Just another day in the backyard:**_

"What you don't want to do is make a fist around your thumb." I showed Christine folding her hand and making sure her thumb layed on the outside of her hand. " 'Cause when you hit him, it's going to hurt, and it could break your thumb." She nodded, and then took up the stance I showed her, her legs shoulder width apart, her fists up to protect her face. "When you hit, try to keep your wrist straight, 'Cause if you don't, it could break your wrist." Christine nodded, then instantly straightened her wrist.

You would think that me telling her this would make her scared, scared that she'd hurt herself, scared that she'd break her wrist, or thumb, but she wasn't. She was determined to learn. I offered to beat the kid up who was picking on her, but she refused. She had wanted to learn herself.

"The first thing you want to do is you want to knee him in the jewels. Like this," I raised my knee in the air. "He then should fall to his knees, and that should be enough to make it easier to not see the next hit coming." She nodded and watched my every action.

"The next thing you want to do is sock him in the jaw, like this," I gently demonstrated with my fist on her little jaw. "He should be down after that, and his friends shouldn't mess with you, because you're a girl and can kick their asses." She giggled, and wrapped her little arms around my shoulders. "Thank you, Parker!" She said excitedly.

"Okay, Chrissy. Show me what you got." What I wasn't expecting was for her to be so _strong._ She nailed me between the legs, then cocked me one in the jaw. I fell to my knees and gasped. I saw stars, and I tried to find away to swallow my stomach down and into its rightful place. And, let me tell you something, its rightful place was not in my throat. "Parker?" Christine asked worriedly. I swallowed through the burning in my throat, and looked up and smiled at her.

"It's okay, Chrissy. Your good. Now, help me up," I groaned as she shoved one of her small shoulders under my arm and hoisted me to my feet. "Parker?" Dad's voice stopped us, and we turned to see our dad standing there, his hands on his hips, his eyes slightly worried, but more amused. "You okay?"

I nodded, and smiled. Christine let me go once she saw I could stand on my own two feet, and ran to dad. "Daddy! Daddy!" He swung her up into his arms and hugged her tight. "Yes?" He laughed as she sat back in his arms to look at his face. "Parker taught me how to fight! Mikey at school keeps picking on me, and now I can do something about it!" She was so excited, I wanted to smile though _my_ jewels felt like they were going to fall off.

"That's awesome, honey. Now, let's get you inside for dinner." He started to walk inside the back door with me waddling behind them, when she spouted, "And his friend's won't dare fight me because I'm a girl, and I just kicked their friend's ass!" I stopped and went wide-eyed.

Dad turned back to stare at me. "I don't know what she's talking about," I said and waddled around him into the house, his laughter following me the whole way.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!****I love writing from Parker's point of view because, I can kind of relate to his character. I'm the oldest, and I'd kick anybody's ass who threatened my siblings, and I love them with all my heart. But, again, thanks. ****(I don't own Bones, or any other characters. Oh! And, sorry for the two curse words. )**

**~KT**


	10. Payback

**Hi, everyone! Yup, I'm still here! I'm sorry, I know I said I was going to update more during the summer, and that kinda didn't happen... Its been a whirlwind of birthdays and other occasions, and simple get togethers! Anyway, it was brought to my attention that Parker was actually Nine years older than Christine, and Yes, I do know this. I forgot to mention that I was changing Parker's age. In my fanfic, he's actually only four or five years older than her! Sorry for the mix-up! My bad! **

* * *

_**Payback:**_

\It was a snow day in Washington. School was closed, streets solid sheets of ice, and kids staying home sitting in front of the TV and drinking hot coco, or playing outside in the white fluff. I was currently out in the front yard, snow past my knees, hands frozen in my gloves. When it snowed in Washington, _it snowed._

I was making a snowman of all things, almost done with the middle ball, when _it_ happened. The snowball hit the back of my head, the iciness sliding down my head and into the collar of my coat. I shivered, then turned to face the culprit. She stood about fifteen steps away, whistling and looking anywhere but me.

I shrugged, and decided to ignore her, get my payback later. That's when I felt another one hit me, this time between my shoulder blades, and sliding down my coat. I narrowed my eyes. I finished making the middle ball, and began on the top ball. I heard her boots crunch in the snow, and waited until she got a few steps behind me.

I turned, and my dear baby sister got a face-full of snow. She sputtered and glared at me. "Parker!" She cried out. I laughed, then mimicked her.

"Chrissy!" I cried out in the same high voice. I laughed, then looked down at the ten-year old. "Teach you to pick on big brother, huh?" I asked in my normal voice, and smiled down at her. She kinda smiled, then walked back inside, not turning around. I turned back to the snowman I was making, and finished, forgetting about the almost snowball fight.

Until that night of course.

When I got a bucket full of ice-cold snow poured on me while I was sleeping.

I don't think I've ever screamed so loudly, and like_ a girl_ before. I looked at Chrissy, who was busy laughing, and narrowed my eyes. She stopped laughing long enough to say, "Teach you to pick on little sister, huh?"

**A/N: Yeah, I know its summer time, but I couldn't resist doing this one. What do you think? Please Review, its welcomed and appreciated! And, to anyone who still reads this fic, I thank you! Have a super good day!**

**~KT**


	11. The three rules

**Hi, everyone! I'm back! I'm sorry its been so long! I'm not gonna go through it all, we'll just chalk it up to life. Anyway, here's another chapter for you! Sorry it's so short! **

**Lots of smiles and love,**

**~KT**

* * *

**_The Three Rules:_**

It was a Saturday night, Bones and dad were out solving a case, and Christine, well Christine had a date. It was her first date, and she was excited. I mean, _really excited._ Dad wanted to be here to scare the holy crap out of the man, and since he couldn't be here, I was taking his place.

As Christine was upstairs getting ready, I was downstairs waiting for her date to get here. I was leaning on the kitchen counter, a car magazine laid out in front of me, a crumb covered plate beside it, and a ham sandwich in my right hand. I had just taken a big bite when I heard footsteps come down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I didn't bother to look up until Christine said, "How do I look, Parker?"

I dragged my eyes away from the magazine, and almost choked. The beautiful young woman who stood in front of me was not my skinned kneed little sister. This woman had long, blonde curls hanging down her back, diamond ear-rings in her ears, and a touch of make-up on her face.

"Parker?" I shook my head and dropped the sandwich.

I played it off. "Yeah? You look great." Before she can laugh at me, or comment, the doorbell rings. I straighten up, brush the crumbs off of my shirt and hands, and answer the front door. There, standing in front of me is a nervous young man with flowers, the flowers almost shaking out of his hands.

Christine shoves in beside me, greeting the young man. "Hi, Clay." She takes the flowers away from him, and says she's going to put them in water.

She promptly gives me a warning with her eyes. When she disappears into the kitchen, I lose the smile I was previously wearing.

"Listen, man. Know three things. One; you touch her, I'll find out. Two; you treat her wrong, I'll find out. Three, you hurt her in anyway, if she even _trips_, I'll _come after _you. And, it really isn't going to be pretty."

He looks at me with wide eyes, and gulps.

"Do you understand me?" I demand in a whisper.

He gives a nervous, jerky nod, and I smile. "Good. We're good then."

Christine leaves with him, and for two and half hours I paced the hallway, wondering if he was treating her right, hoping she got home okay. When she came home, and assured me she was fine, I smiled with relief.

To this day we still joke about it, the three rules. Everyone in the family, including Christine, thinks there over and gone with. But, there not. Clay knows there not gone, and so do I. He still goes by them, and I still promise to go after him.

**(A/N2: Sorry if there's any spelling errors... Thank you for reading!)**


End file.
